


Reverie

by mimiwrites



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimiwrites/pseuds/mimiwrites
Summary: Every night Hux finds himself in the same situation. Images tormenting his mind of a dark haired man who’s face he’s long since memorized. All the while pleasuring himself.





	

Thoughts of Kylo’s face flooded Hux’s mind as he tried his best to recall those plump lips, that crooked nose, those expressive eyes. He wondered what it would look like below him, with Kylo on his knees looking up at Hux as he took his cock into his mouth. Hux moaned loudly at that image and pumped himself more vigorously. 

He hated this. He hated that he couldn’t go a day, sometimes a few hours, without fantasizing about Kylo Ren. The only face that came to mind when he masturbated and the only one to ever make him cum. He hoped to any higher being that Kylo didn’t read his mind or sense his feelings. 

Hux tried to make up for it by being extra snide, but that just made it worse. After every argument Hux had to rush to the closest private room to jack off, so that he could command without a hardon. Sometimes he fantasized about Kylo catching him. 

Hux decided to focus on that fantasy tonight. Kylo coming into his room, seeing him naked on the bed panting and blushing. 

Hux let out a whine and bent over, moaning into his pillow. He imagined Kylo behind him, watching him. He’d better put on a show least Kylo punish him again. 

Hux took two fingers into his mouth and sucked on them as he continued to pump himself. His cock was dripping precum on to the sheets, milky liquid staining black fabric. 

When his fingers were well slick, he reached behind himself and teased his own hole. He would bet his career that Kylo would be a tease in bed. He would rub Hux’s entrance slowly, barely prodding it, waiting for Hux to beg. 

“Pl–please,” Hux whined into his pillow.

Hux slipped one finger into his tight hole, forcing himself to relax his muscles to let it in. He moaned when he got to his knuckle, his own spit dripping down his thighs. He was pumping into himself hard but it wasn’t enough. 

Hux imagined that Kylo’s fingers were thick and would stretch him wide. So he added another finger, imagining it was just one of Kylo’s. Kylo would tell him what a slut he was for moaning so loudly at just a single finger. He could probably make him cum just like this. 

“N–no, please,” Hux begged. “Need you, need your cock inside me.” 

Kylo would chuckle and slap his ass before adding another finger. Hux felt stretched beyond his limit at four fingers in. But he knew it was necessary preparation for what was about to happen. 

Kylo would make him beg for it, that bastard. So cocky and confident, so arrogant to think Hux would need it. Kylo would smack his ass for that one. 

“Please, please, please, Ren, Kylo, Kylo I need you, want you so bad, want your cum inside me,” Hux panted. Saliva was soaking into his pillow and making a dark stain. 

Kylo would chuckle, tell him he’s a good boy, and slowly pull his fingers out. Hux used his now free hand to grab the dildo that was lying next to him on the bed, already soaked in spit and lube from earlier. It was larger than an average dildo, Hux had to get a bigger one once when he started having fantasies like this. 

Hux imagined Kylo lining himself up behind him, slowly inching his way in until he was fully seated inside of Hux. Hux arched his back and pushed back, loving how the stretch stung. 

No matter how many times he did this, which was quite a lot, he always felt a slight amount of pain. Hux liked it better that way. 

Kylo wouldn’t give him enough time to adjust, he’d start thrusting in and out almost immediately. Hux matched his thrusts to the speed of his hand pumping his cock. He imagined Kylo’s gigantic hands on his hips, squeezing and bruising his skin. He liked to wonder if Kylo’s fingers would touch around his waist. He was willing to bet they would. Kylo would ask if he liked it, if he liked being Kylo’s whore. 

“Yes, yes, yours only yours.”

His what?

“Your whore.”

Hux felt himself getting close, there was a tightness coiling in his belly. He pumped the dildo faster and moaned loudly. Kylo would like that. 

“I’m gonna–I’m gonna–” 

Hux groaned into his pillow, feeling his cum leak out in small waves. Slowly, he pulled out the dildo from his ass, feeling more spit and lube drip down. It took Hux a few moments to ride out his aftershocks, back still arched with his ass in the air. 

This part was the worst, coming down from his high with no one there. Nothing, except Hux’s own disgust. He turned his head and looked at the dildo next to him. It, and the pain in his ass, was a reminder of what he’d just done. Hux groaned and threw the dildo off the bed in anger. Out of all the people he had to think about, why him? Why is it that when he cums he shouts Kylo’s name?

Hux only allowed himself a pity party for a few moments, then collected himself off the bed to clean himself up. After Hux had changed into his uniform and put on new sheets, he walked over and picked the dildo up from the ground. Staring at it, he sighed and finally cleaned it off. Afterwards he placed it on the nightstand, knowing full well that he will be using it again later. 

The walk to the bridge was uncomfortable. He may have gone a little too rough this time with the dildo. He wouldn’t mind so much if it were from Kylo. 

Hux internally berated himself for still thinking about him. He had to keep his thoughts guarded unless he wanted the embarrassment of Kylo finding out what Hux does every night. 

Hux’s heart stopped when he reached the bridge, seeing Kylo Ren standing tall and imposing at his post. Hux swallowed down his panic and arousal and walked to stand next to him. 

“Ren.”

“Hux.”

That voice. God, that voice. 

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Hux asked sarcastically. 

“Nothing in particular.”

Hux fought back a shiver. He felt self conscious next to Kylo, his presence was overwhelming him. So he decided to change the subject. There was a mission report he had been waiting on from Ren, one he should have received days ago. 

“If you have enough time to waste here, then you ought to–”

Kylo interrupted him by handing him a data pad. On it was the report Kylo owed him. 

“How did you know I…” Hux asked in disbelief. 

“Your thoughts are terribly loud, General. Especially those coming from your bedroom.”

Hux nearly dropped the datapad. He felt sick, like he was going to pass out. Kylo knew, has known this whole time. 

“I especially liked your most recent thoughts,” Kylo teased. 

Hux wanted to open the airlock and throw himself out of it. He led a good career, he supposed. One that could be talked about in history books.

“Perhaps we could meet somewhere more private, ” Kylo continued. “So that we could discuss it further.”

Hux turned to look at him through the mask, eyes widened in shock. Was Kylo seriously propositioning what he thought he was?

“And, maybe…” Kylo purred, slipping past Hux. “I can show you the real thing.”

With that he stormed off, leaving a stunned Hux behind him. It was their most tense exchange yet. Hux had just came not an hour before but he was already feeling himself hardening in his trousers. 

After weighing his options and debating with himself in his head, Hux stood up straight, nodded to his second in command, and trailed off after Kylo. 


End file.
